niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Everett Poe"
Summary Sean and Julia learn more about their new family dynamic as Sean resists Eden's advances. Kate reveals a secret compulsion. Matt comes to Los Angeles with some troubling news for his fathers. Recap Sean and Kate are splashing in the hot tub fooling around when Kate...has an accident. Sean's very cool about the whole thing and we find out that when Kate's stressed out at work - she starts eating. And takes laxatives. Kate's so dissatisfied with her work and her body that she's scared she's going to drive away the one thing that's working - Sean. He assures her he's cool, and to reward him - she blows him. She recovers quickly. Christian is up in his office talking to plastic surgery addict Mr Poe.Mr. Poe wants a cleft chin. He keeps talking about achieving beauty. He talks Christian into operating on him, by telling him that he will send him more patients if he does the surgery. Christian agrees. Liz, Julia and Olivia have a lesbian tryst. It turns out that Julia and Olivia met when Julia had acupuncture for her migraines. Liz is irritated because it turns out Julia softened the blow of being a lesbian to her daughter Annie by outing Liz. Julia is tense about showing affection in public with Olivia. Liz seems a little put off by the two blondes. Olivia asks Liz why she's alone and why Julia and Liz never went for it. Christian is mocking Sean and referring to Kate as "the Shitter", when Liz walks into the room and offers left over Sloppy Joes. Sean deals with 18 year old Eden. She's in a Catholic school girl uniform and wants her hymen reconstructed. Sean tells Eden that he won't do the consult unless Eden has her mother's consent. Christian goes to visit Julia, hyped up about her possibly not being gay. They flirt. Julia thinks Christian has an issue with her being in love with someone. She notes that his ego is huge. Julia feels authentic for the first time in her life. She feels that women have a greater level of sensitivity. He's all over her and she's not hating it. Suddenly there's screaming from Julia. "Olivia's a nice piece of ass but she can't get inside you the way I can," he says. Meanwhile, Sean hangs out with his daughter Annie. The girl tells her father that she'd rather live with him than Julia and Olivia, but Sean is busy watching Stalker Eden getting out of the pool. Eden then walks over to them, telling Annie to "lay off the crab." It then turns out that Eden is Olivia's daughter. Eden is lying down, drinking what looks like champagne and massaging her legs when Sean walks in and confronts her. She implies that she's going to teach Annie everything she knows. Olivia rolls up and yells at Sean for calling Eden a bitch. He's not allowed to use that word around her. Sean reveals Eden's visit to his office, and Eden tells her Mom that she actually lost her virginity to "Charles" and "he's black." She plays like she meant a horse and calls Sean a racist. Julia's there, too. But like Eden says, 'You're not in the way, you're not even here'. When Olivia and Eden leave the room, Sean tells Julia that he doesn't think that it is a good arrangement for Annie to live with Olivia and her. Mr. Poe is getting worked on. Sean tells Christian about Annie's issues. Sean thinks the problem might be with him. Christian recommends Sean take Kate to Shutters down in Santa Monica for the weekend. Olivia visits Sean to explain to him why Eden's a problem child. The horse story turns out to be true. She's letting Eden get her vagina rebuilt. Sean examines her. Matt's home. He has his baby. He's left Kimber, and he looks terrible. Matt tells them that Kimber knows he has the baby and she can't handle being a mother. It turns out that Kimber is still completely immersed in Scientology and he's been labeled a "suppressive personality," the term Scientologists use for defectors. Matt hasn't told Julia yet. And he figures he's going to try to make it out here. Oh, and the money Sean gave him is gone; Kimber gave it to the church. Sean is furious.C hristian gives Matt some money. Sean's still not thrilled. Matt's crying and saying how sorry he is. Christian tells Sean to lighten up. While making love, Olivia's annoyed that Julia isn't into it. Olivia mentions that Christian's "a piece of work." Olivia says they should get married and drive to Boston. Sean's with Kate and things aren't going so well for him. He explains that his daughter's going through a tough time. Kate climbs on top to attend to things, and Sean pictures Eden wearing a saddle and him giving it to her. Sean turns Kate around and gives it to her from the back. The next day at work, Sean attends to Eden's area. She's massaging her legs again. And then touching herself. Sean tells her not to come back. Julia rolls up on Christian at dusk on the beach. Julia mentions she's worried she's running away from the only thing she's ever wanted. Christian says something about the sound of the ocean being the world's oldest song. They dance on the beach. And then they end up in bed together. Christian says he should be the one to tell Sean as they lay in post-coital glow. Christian is all into Julia being with him now. Julia thinks he got off because he was getting one over on Sean. How can you love what you can't even see, Julia asks. Turns out Olivia set this whole thing up and told Julia she needed to bang Christian to get him out of her system. Matt rolls up. He needs more money and gives Sean a guilt trip. Sean capitulates, gives Matt a check, and says he's proud of Matt. Matt then goes home to Kimber and it turns out that they are both meth addicts who need the money to score some drugs. Christian is shown in a drinking. A woman shows up, and assumes he's her gigolo. Christian's her blind date. And she passes Christian an envelope. Christian goes for it. Julia meets with Sean about Matt. And Julia decides Annie's going to go to the same school as Eden. Music Guide